


Nightly Times

by RegalKn1ght



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Multi, Swearing, akko is the furnace. she is here to give her finances warmth, but she also has a personal furnace and her fiance to cuddle with, daffodil is the nickname that sucy gave diana back in them school days, diana has insomnia like every. sad bitch in life, diana loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalKn1ght/pseuds/RegalKn1ght
Summary: “What time is it?” Diana croaks out, her voice thick with her drowsiness. She hastily drags her fingers through her curls, trying valiantly to untangle her bird-nest of white locks.The body next to hers, groans. “Four in the fucking morning.”Her eyes widen, the bouts of unawareness that clouded her mind, dispels into mind-numbing realization. She whines deep in her throat, “Ugh… not again.”
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari/Sucy Manbavaran
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Nightly Times

“What time is it?” Diana croaks out, her voice thick with her drowsiness. She hastily drags her fingers through her curls, trying valiantly to untangle her bird-nest of white locks. 

The body next to hers, groans. “Four in the fucking morning.” 

Her eyes widen, the bouts of unawareness that clouded her mind, dispels into mind-numbing realization. She whines deep in her throat, “Ugh… not again.” 

She feels a soft hand gently rub up the length of her arm, cold to the touch. She suppresses a shiver and turns her chin to peer into the blanket of darkness – she sees the outline of mauve strands and the glint of a lethargic gaze. “This insomnia thing is a major bitch, huh?” Her fiancee drawls out, her voice hoarse and rough, like sandpaper. 

There’s something pressing harshly against her throat, she’s not sure if it’s a laugh or a sob, but it weighs heavily against her chest, either way. “Yes, it is a major flaw.” She agrees, her voice cutting into a yawn, that she doesn’t bother to cover – decorum and sense of respectability are the last pressing manners in her head at four in the morning. 

She realizes something; she’s cold. Not even the multiple cotton blankets that are bundled under her arms and tucked against her toes, can refuse the frigid air that peppers at her pale skin. It’s peculiar, because despite the resistance that her mind fruitlessly battles against the embrace of sleep, she was never cold. 

“Where’s Akko?” She asks, as she realizes the brunette wasn’t in the bed with them, warm arms departing of the careful hold, that she yearns for. Sucy mutters something under her breath, before a soft exhale leaves her lips. 

“It’s four in the morning, Daffodil. Akko’s downstairs scrounging through the refrigerator like a beast.” 

Diana smiles slightly, she moves under the covers to find any sense of warmth, which exudes slightly from her fiancee’s cool body, she presses in close and tucks her nose into the column of her throat. Sucy lets out a soft grunt, but palms the small of her back, her other hand resting limply against her hip. She breathes in the earthy musk of fresh grass and lavender, and allows her muscles to slacken in relief. 

“Good night, Diana.” She hears, warm breath fanning against her temple. She murmurs her response into the room, feeling her eyelids flutter under the weight of her exhaustion, and closes them. 

Later, when Akko slips into the room and slides under the covers, she’ll exhale out in bliss when she feels that warm body next to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
